vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the #1 best selling franchise in the world appearing in over 200 games and selling more than 500 million units. He is arguably the most recognizable video game character of all time. He has appeared in 23 "main" games, starting from Super Mario Bros. on the NES (though he first appeared in Donkey Kong and then in the arcades with Mario Bros). Sales data from List of best-selling video games (Wikipedia) Super Mario Sales The Super Mario series had sold over 100 million units by 1993.http://retrocdn.net/index.php?title=File%3ACVG_UK_141.pdf&page=14 As of 2016, the Super Mario series has sold 318.74 million units, while the Mario franchise as a whole has sold more than 500 million units. Original Remakes Sales Breakdown Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. was the best-selling game ever for quite some time, only overridden by Super Mario Bros. 3, then taking back the lead with over 40 million units sold. It has received several remakes, including Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, Super Luigi Bros. ''(included with ''NES Remix 2), a remake for the Virtual Console, and Super Mario All-Stars. It is the best-selling game on the NES and arguably the best-selling video game of all time, only being overridden by Tetris, although Tetris has had many adaptions for multiple consoles. The Lost Levels Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels ''(''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''in Japan) does not have an estimate of how many copies it has sold. Super Mario Bros. 2 ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''has sold ~10 million copies, making it the 4th best-selling game on the NES. Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Land Super Mario World Super Mario Land 2 Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Super Mario 64 Super Mario Sunshine Of the six 3D ''Mario video games, Super Mario Sunshine sold the least at 5.9 million. Nevertheless it was still the third best selling title on the GameCube, only being beaten by Super Smash Bros. Melee, which managed to sell a whopping 7.41 million copies, and Mario Kart: Double Dash, which sold 6.88 million. According to the NPD, Super Mario Sunshine was the tenth best selling game of 2002 in North America. It is considered a commercial success. Super Mario 64 DS This is a remake of Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64. They still shipped some copies of the game in 2015. New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros. is one of the most successful video games of all time. It has sold a whopping 30.72 million copies worldwide. While considered the third best selling title for the Nintendo DS, the other two have multiple versions (Pokémon having 3 and Nintendogs having 5), so it can actually be said that New Super Mario Bros. is the best selling video game for the system. So far the game has sold 5.2 million copies in Japan. In its first 12 weeks of sell in America, it sold an estimated 20 copies every single minute. Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy has gained a wide commercial and critical success. As of March 31, 2008, Galaxy has sold 6.1 million copies worldwide (0.93 million in Japan, and 5.17 in other regions), making it the best-selling unbundled Wii game and the third best-selling Nintendo-published game for the Wii. The two games that outsold it, Wii Sports and Wii Play, were bundled with the console or a Wii Remote. According to the NPD Group, since the launch of the Wii, Super Mario Galaxy has become the third best-selling video game in Canada as of April 1, 2008. New Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''is the 3rd best-selling Mario game with 29.32 million, the 2nd being its predecessor, ''New Super Mario Bros., and the 1st being the original Super Mario Bros. Super Mario 3D Land New Super Mario Bros. 2 New Super Mario Bros. U and Luigi U Super Mario 3D World Super Mario Maker See also *Nintendo *Mario Kart *Mario Party *Mario Sports *Paper Mario *Mario & Luigi *Super Smash Bros. *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Wario External links *Mario unit sales References Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Franchises